eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Lair of the Dragon Queen
Zone name verified as okay by User:Vraeth on 23 Feb 10. Removed factOK tag because zone name wasn't misspelled, just missing a leading "The" which is common.--Kodia 10:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :I asked Vraeth to add the FactOk so it's easier to see which zone got checked allready. -- 10:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless it's a fact that is really contrary to common sense or get messed up a lot I think a FactOK is overkill in most cases. Facts are assumed to be correct, we only need a warning for ones that are truly correct but really don't look like the are. --lordebon 13:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Strategy For the first encounter of the three (or Four) we pull the named and adds to the root near the pool of water to the "left" of the zone in. You should keep all party members AWAY from the pool of water as any contact or proximity to it will spawn an elemental add. I dont recall the name of the first mob, he looks like a "Wyvern" but his main abilities are: a four pack AOE, the first AOE does damage to gear and damages you, the other three do damage, no special feature was seen on the last three in the set. The named also periodically "blacks-out" a party members screen, requiring another team member to right click on that blacked out toon and select "Lead to the pool of water" to clear it. For this debuff, it helps to create a macro with the party members name and group number for ease of location. Provided you can soak the AOEs or joust them and lead party members to the pool, this name goes down fairly easy. Our mages didn't seem to have any issue if they stayed at max range, and the scout classes/Brawlers didn't seem to have too much difficulty dealing with the AOE either, though resists were in the upper 12K-18K range for these members. Once this mob is dead, you will have about 15 seconds before the next mob aggros and charges your raid. ** Elemental resist was important for this encounter ** For the second encounter, again I forgot the mobs name, but it's the one that looks more like a "Wurm", has adds and has a nasty physical based AOE. The special ability of this named is to "trample" a party member requiring that at least a few members right click the mob and select "free party member". Our raid just had everyone select this option within range and it seemed to work, I am unsure how many are exactly needed, but we had 12-15 in range to do it. Periodically the name fires an ELEMENTAL based AOE that hits VERY hard, this ability made short work of all but the toughest raid members, wards were very helpful versus this, as a bruiser I think I was eating 15K (hitting the red on HP bar) if I was in range and got hit, my stoneskin would soak 26-29K (if I recall correct). Raids ability to deal with the AOE, and speedy freeing of the trampled party member will ensure a win versus this mob. For the third encounter, again roughly 15 seconds after killing the second named, you will need to assign one or more persons to kill the "eggs" that become aggro around the room. There are four clutches of eggs around the room and they activate clockwise. Killing the egg results in (2) add droag wizards that run to the named and should be off-tanked. If you FAIL to kill the hatching egg cluster, (4) drakes will spawn in addition to the droag wizards, and again need to be off tanked. ** It is important to interupt the droag wizard adds when they spawn and off tank them away from the raid as they have a nasty AOE stun/Stifle that lasts about 10 secs or so. If an interupt is unsuccessful, cure this ASAP. The wizard adds, also have an AOE that can make short work of most cloth classes. This named also has adds, this one is a "Droag" and has an elemental based AOE. Basically the strategy we imployed was to tank the mob in the large root to the right as you zone in, near the clutch of eggs, and position the raid at max range opposite. The off-tank or MA would position himself in between raid and Main tank to grab adds. DPS bounces from adds to named. We had a strong wizard run around the room and nuke the egg clutches as they popped. **Elemental resistance was important for this encounter** having a druid in each group to buff elemental resistance made for light damage on AOEs. *** It is important to understand that if you die and revive during any of the encounters, you CAN NOT damage or target the nameds until your ressurection sickness goes away. This means if you die and revive you should focus on supporting on adds (If they are still up) or buffing, power regen as much as possible until your sickness goes away. *** A three piece set of resist gear should bump your character to above 17K resists for ELEMENTAL, and if the raid has resists in that upper 17-19K resist range the AOEs are easy to heal through. A druid (when available) in a group can soak most of the elemental damage caused by the AOEs in addition to the added resists. Meilay 10:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC)